


Unfortunate Circumstance

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Worried for his health, you follow Akechi and meet someone who looks just like him.





	Unfortunate Circumstance

You had been concerned for Akechi's well-being the past few days. Not only did it seem like his workload had increased, but he also seemed to be much more on edge than normal. The amount and frequency of his private phone calls had increased too, and you hoped that whoever was phoning the young detective would see just how hard Akechi was working and wished they would give him a break already.

But when you expressed your worry to the young man, he merely offered a small smile. It looked tired and worn down, but Akechi took your hands into his own, his touch gentle and soft as always, like he was afraid you would slip through his fingers at any second. He unconsciously squeezed your hands, seemingly to reassure himself more than yourself before proceeding to lift your hands up to his lips. He kissed your fingers exactly like how a prince in a fairytale would, delicate and sweet with unadulterated love.

"It will all be over soon," he murmured against your skin. His voice wavered the slightest bit, but you chose not to comment on it or ask what he meant by that as he placed another lingering kiss to your knuckles. " _I promise_. Please, trust me."

And you did. You trusted Akechi with all your heart, but that didn't mean you stopped worrying about him. You were just about to start heading home when you happened to see the young detective from the corner of your eyes. He looked busy, eyebrows scrunched together and features painted with determination, and for some reason, your heart thumped and constricted against your chest with a sense of foreboding.

Before you could even think twice about your next course of action, your legs were already carrying you over to where the high school student was heading. It seemed as though he had a set destination in place, and the idea of calling out to him didn't even cross your mind. You just followed, but somehow or another, you had ended up losing sight of the detective.

Confused and understandably scared being in an unfamiliar place, you aimlessly wandered around the area in hopes of finding someone to help you out. But the deeper you wandered in, the more you realized that perhaps you weren't supposed to be here, but you honestly didn't know of any way to get back. Just when you were on the verge of giving up, the sound of footsteps echoed from behind you.

"Well, this sure is a surprise."

You felt relief wash over you when you heard the familiar voice of your boyfriend. You turned on your heel to face him, ready to greet the high school student with a smile and apologize for following him, but then your expression fell.

Striding towards you was a young man that looked exactly like the Akechi you knew and love, but something was off. There was a smile plastered on his lips, but even you could tell that it was far from friendly, and you shrinked back. You felt unnerved. Even if it _was_ Akechi's face, there was a voice in the back of your mind urging you to realize that this wasn't who he seemed to be.

'Akechi' stopped in front of you, and now that he was closer, you noticed that there wasn't a single twinkle of the kind playfulness that he would always unreservedly show you behind his eyes. No, his eyes were dull with something more like mindless obedience. This person isn't—

"This is perfect," the young man mused as he lifted up a gloved hand into the air, weird and strange creatures you've never seen before materializing behind him at the gesture. That was all you were barely able to register before...

.......

* * *

There was a loud ringing in Akechi's ears as he saw his Cognitive other step into view, but that wasn't what he was focused on. His gaze instantly landed on the body that the other 'Akechi' had haphazardly slung over his shoulder. _That outfit_... Akechi recognized the outfit straight away. He had bought it for you on your first date together, wanting to make an impression on you. It became your favourite outfit.

Akechi's breath hitched in his throat. He might not had been the ace detective people thought him to be, but even he could piece things as simple as this together. _It couldn't be—_

The Cognitive detective chuckled as he threw the body down to the ground without a single care, and the moment Akechi saw your face, he scrambled towards your figure. You were injured, but you were still breathing, much to his relief. A million thoughts raced through his mind, almost all of them wondering where he went wrong and blaming himself. Why couldn't he just get a break already...?

Akechi ignored the collective gasps of the Phantom Thieves behind him as he carefully scooped you up in his arms. He had always been tentative with the way he held and touched you, a part of him afraid that he would ruin you somehow like how his existence had always ruined everything in his life thus far. To hold you so broken and battered like this was his nightmares come true.

You stirred in his grasp, wincing at the unpleasant sensations that shot throughout your body, and Akechi only held you tighter in his arms, barely holding back the choked sob in his throat. Your eyelids slowly fluttered open, and you were greeted by the sight of a broken mask, but behind that mask, you were able to see the familiar eyes of the young man you loved so much.

"Goro...?" You asked, wanting to confirm as your vision was still slightly hazy, an insistent pounding in your head.

Your hand trembled with pain as you struggled to cup the mask worn by the young man. His own hand shot up to grasp yours, and to Akechi's confusion, you smiled at him. With a breathy laugh, you murmured, "It _is_ you... After all, you're the only one who would hold my hand so gently like this."

Before the detective could respond, you flinched from a sharp jab from your wounds. Your consciousness was starting to fade again. Akechi exhaled a shaky breath, whispering your name with affection as he let go of your hand to tenderly brush away stray strands of hair from your face.

"It'll be okay... I promise. _I'm sorry_."

With your consciousness slipping away, you could vaguely hear somebody talking with a mocking tone. It sounded like Akechi's voice, but you reasoned that it must have belonged to 'that other one'. You wished that you could have properly followed the conversation that was taking place, but everything hurt too much, and you couldn't register what was being said.

All you knew was that you were now safe and warm in your boyfriend's arms. No matter what happened next, you decided to trust in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
